


Four Years a Man in Waiting

by marvelousmelly



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I don't know who all will be in this, M/M, au where sburb didn't happen, i'll be damned, tw on chapter 3, y'all i think i might actually see this through till the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousmelly/pseuds/marvelousmelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dave Strider and you've been waiting too long to go after the love of your life and your best friend. You're sick of watching him go through heartache and seeing him with women who aren't up to par in your book. Finally the day has come for you to go out on a limb and tell him how you feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. setup

This is just how every day starts for you. You wake up, shower, and jerk it like it's the last chance you'll ever get for a sweet release. Your name is Dave Strider and you're prepared for the day you kiss that nerd. That nerd who is an active participant in your shower fantasies. That nerd you have spent countless nights talking to about anything and everything. The massive fucking nerd you have wanted since you were thirteen. Your very best friend, John Egbert. 

The tricky thing about having loved him for four years is you have encountered heartbreak and horniness, sometimes separate and sometimes simultaneously. You'll never forget the nights when he would show up at your door at 2 a.m drunk off his ass telling you all about the fight he had with his girlfriend at the time, then ultimately he would strip to nothing and pass out on your floor. You hated knowing he could love someone that would hurt him so often when you knew that you could never do that to him. Then you had to have the struggle to ignore him as he took his clothes off right in front of you. It was hardly fair. What deity would allow him to go through so many difficult relationships and force you to stand by and watch? 

You shake it off as you exit the bathroom and dress for the day you've waited so long for. Just as you reach for your shoes you get a message on pesterchum.

\-- ectoBiologist **[EB]** began pestering turntechGodhead **[TG]** \--

EB: dave!

EB: dave answer meee

TG: yo dude chill

TG: what can I do for ya eggman

EB: well... I need a ride

TG: what happened to your car

TG: did you hit a tree

TG: no wait

TG: you totally hit a pedestrian. it was some fitness dude on a bike wasnt it

EB: no, dave I didnt run into anything

EB: or anybody at that

TG: then why should I give you a ride in the luxury of my car and grace you with my presence

EB: I ran my car onto empty

EB: now it wont even start!

TG: dude are you serious

TG: that is so fucking stupid like you couldnt take 5 minutes out of your day to get gas

TG: what do you have to do thats so important that you dont have 5 minutes

EB: its not that im too busy its just that I figured I could probably make it another day

EB: I mean the school isnt even that far away! It makes total sense that I could manage it

TG: how long was the gas light on

EB: …

TG: jesus egbert youre supposed to be the responsible one

TG: ill be there in a few

EB: thanks dave!

\-- turntechGodhead **[TG]** ceased pestering ectoBiologist **[EB]** \--

You quickly grab your bag and hoof it out the door. You didn't expect your opportunity to arise this soon and you're going to go for it ASAP. Finally, it's showtime. 


	2. Show gone awry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't how it was supposed to happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strap in ya'll cuz shit's goin' down

Casa de Egbert is in your sights and you'll be there in approximately... now. The ride seemed to have taken forever and simultaneously went faster that imaginable. You want nothing more than to finally have the chance to tell him how you feel, but you thought that you'd have more time to prepare yourself for it during the ride to his house. Perhaps you can just wait until you're at school when you originally intended to do it. At least then you won't have to endure the awkward ride if it doesn't go well.

You honk your horn once, twice, three times, come on, Egbert, get your nerdy ass out of the house. There are important matters to attend to and there's only so much time before school starts. Honestly, you've had bowel movements faster than this boy. Finally! John makes his way out of his front door with his cute.. no, Strider you gotta play it cool for now, goofy bucktoothed grin. Solid. Thinking that way will break your poker face and you can't be giving your shit away this soon.

With that final thought John gets into your car babbling like a God damned brook about movies, his dad, and what? No, no, no, John, no. “Sorry, dude I got distracted, what was the last thing?” you ask. You had to be absolutely sure about what you heard. What vengeful God would let that be what he spews on today of all days?

“I said that Vriska and I have been talking again since last night. I really think she wants to get back together. I don't know though, have you been getting that vibe when she's around me?” Oh dear fuck, no. What you heard was most certainly correct. Your dear sweet beloved John is back into that harpy's grasp. What do you say to that? Clearly he's excited about the prospect of getting with her again, but there's no way you can let that happen. Out of everyone he's ever dated she is queen bitch. Queen bitch is going to steal him away from you and you might just let it happen. “Dave! Dave! Are you even looking at the road!” How long have you been zoned out? You look up just in time to see the road disappear and grass to become your new driving surface and before you know it it seems that was the high point. Your new sight is a branch in your windshield and John unconscious against the dashboard. 


	3. Your Lovely Face Painted a Horrific Shade of Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for gore

John's unconscious body sits in the seat next to you with his head laid facing in your direction allowing you to see the damage. This is the damage that you, Dave Strider, caused due to your inability to focus on the road. And for what reason was that? Because you are a selfish fuck who compromised his best friends life out of jealousy. You couldn't just push those thoughts away to keep your mind on the road could you? This is all your fault. What if there's permanent damage? Or even worse what if he's on the fast tract to death from a hemorrhage? You don't want to see the damage You just want him to be facing the other way, or better yet, you wish you were the one to take the brute force of the tree.

You can feel a bit of blood trickle down your face from where your shades smashed and cut you along with the damage done from the glass thrown by the branch. There's inevitably going to be bruising from bashing your face into the steering wheel and maybe a concussion. Aside from that you're sure you are for the most part unscathed. You wish that's as little as he had to deal with. The tree hit on his side, but luckily the branch went through the middle of the windshield between the two of you as opposed to his side directly where God knows what may have been the outcome. 

The left side of his face was the least damaged with what will be a handful of little cuts from glass shattering similarly to you. Which is somewhat withstandable; however, the right side of his face is less than pretty. You can map out where bruises will grow from smashing that side of his face. By the time his face made impact it was covered in shards of glass that wreaked havoc on his face. You can see it embedded in small fragments and you can see where the shards dragged across his skin as gravity pulled him into a slump. The worst part is you can't be sure that he at most has a concussion like you. You can't be sure he's even breathing when everything is blurred through teary eyes and the dizzy confusion you're left with from impact. Dear God why couldn't you have just put everything aside? Why are you so petty and jealous? 

You begin to drift away. Everything begins to look so far away as you slip into a slumber. “John, I-- I'm so sorry. So fucking sorry.” you cry out in the last bit of time you have awake. The very last thing you see are his glasses askew on his face.


	4. Bright Lights and Strangers

Bright light in your face stirs you out of your sleep. Rattle, bump, slam, where are you? Why are you moving? “What the fuck?” you vocalize your concerns in the simplest way you know how. What was the last thing that you remember? Go back through your day; waking up, showering, jerking it, John's pester... John. Something about John is important, what was it? Okay, John, he needed a ride so you obviously went to get him. At least you think so. You get to his house and... wait, where even are you? First you should open your eyes and assess your surroundings. Everything is still kind of blurred from sleep and the light shining directly into your retinas, but you see the outline of a person. Who are they? They don't look like anyone you know. You turn your head and see your arm stuck directly out. Why? You think you should maybe move it so that it doesn't get stiff that way. There's a slight tug like you're attached to something. Tubes? Why are there tubes in your arm? Wait. 

“He's moving. Is he awake? Excuse me, sir, can you hear me?” What? You turn back towards the figure above you pulling you out of your thoughts. Holy shit, is that a paramedic? Focus, Dave, what happened? Where's John? 

“John, where's John? Oh God what happened? Is he okay? Listen, I need to know what happened to my friend. Was he involved in the incident? What was the incident? Lady, I need you to tell me.” Your mind was racing with all these questions. John couldn't have been involved. You don't even remember arriving at his house. He's probably trying to call asking where you are. Yeah, that's it. You try to sit up to look for your phone.

“Sir, you need to lay down you can't sit up in this condition. Sir...” She starts to push you back down on the gurney, but not without seeing your broken shades laying on the floor. Suddenly it hits you. You see the image of the branch shoved into the windshield in a mixture of bright colours and a tint of sepia from what bit of lens remained in your shades. You remember looking past the branch only to see John. Your John with his face battered, bruised, and bloody against the dash. You recall it all vividly. How could you forget? How could you let yourself forget what you did to your best friend? Only a monster could let themselves forget.

“John! Where is John! Tell me what happened to him!” You fight against there paramedics grip on your shoulders to sit up. You need to know what happened to him. He turns towards the other paramedic and tells him to help restrain you. A panic sweeps over you and now you enlist the use of your legs to thrash around the ambulance. “Let me go! Why won't you tell me what's happening!” You try and try to no avail. Two of them is too much for you and eventually you're strapped to the gurney with no way out. All that's left for you is to lie and wait until you can get answers at the hospital.


	5. Diagnosis: Taking too Damn Long

The doors swing open and you're met with a breeze you've never been more thankful to feel. You had woken up just a few minutes away from arriving at the hospital and now you can hopefully get answers once you're carted inside to a room. You watch as the paramedics descend out the back of the ambulance and behind them you see someone being pulled out of another ambulance. That mop of hair looks familiar, actually that's the same mop attached to the head of your passenger. Why's he being rushed in like that while their taking their sweet ass time with you? You recognize that on the surface he's plenty worse off than you are, but that doesn't seem like anything that needs too much rushing. How much worse is he? Was there more on the surface to it than what you saw, or do they suspect that there's worse below the surface? You aren't a religious man, but if there's a time you're going to pray it's now. 

You've finally been pulled out of the ambulance and your gurney wheels have touched ground. You never would have thought that you'd want to be wheeled into a hospital this bad in your life, but alas, here you are. You've subconsciously began wiggling about in your restraints causing cautioning glares from your paramedics. This may be their final leg of this journey, but they will not let you throw another tantrum if they can help it. You can't help it though, you just want the doctors to tell you everything they can about him. You just want to know that he's okay. They cart you into the ER and you see several staff members surrounding John leaving you with the knowledge that it is serious. You can find no other reasons for there to be so many tending to him. You're carted in a little farther and the paramedics call the attention of a doctor explaining to them what your situation is. You watch in silent grief as John is carted away from the main room.

“Okay, I'm going to have to ask you a series of questions if that's okay.” the doctor begins as the paramedics leave. “Can you tell me your name?”

“What's my name matter? Don't worry about me, worry about him!” you exclaim as you motion towards John with your head.

“Sir, we need you to cooperate. He has doctors to take care of him, right now we need to worry about you.” With that he begins to cart you in the direction of a hallway. “Now, what is your name? We need to know before we can do anything else.”

“What, no! Just let me go to see him! I want to know what's wrong!” 

“Listen, the sooner we get you taken care of the sooner you can see you friend there, okay? Just answer my questions.” You could tell he didn't want to deal with your bullshit at the moment, but you just couldn't stay calm. All you wanted was answers. That's the only reason you didn't make a fuss after they restrained you in the ambulance, but you know you won't get anywhere until you tell the doctor what he wanted to know. 

“Dave, my name's Dave.”

“Last name, please.” Fuck, how'd you forget about that? You're just prolonging your wait.

“Strider.”

“Do you have any emergency contacts, Mr. Strider? Family, perhaps.” You're unsure who you should tell him to contact. Your first instinct is to call your bro because you live with him, but you know he'd be pissed. Your only other options are to call your sisters though, but you know that they live twenty minutes away and Rose is probably in school. Sure, Roxy can leave work when she wants to, but do you really want to make her leave for you? She'll likely have to restart whatever project she's on now. You suppose she's your best bet though. At least she won't kick your ass for wrecking your car and creating another hospital bill. 

“Roxy Lalonde. Her number is 555-5015.” You just hope she comes here instead of calling your bro. 

“Alright, and can you tell me the name of your passenger along with his contact?” As he asks this question you're finally wheeled into a room for examination.

“His name's John Egbert and for his contact it's his dad, James. Uhm, the number is...fuck.” How could you forget their home number? Come on, remember. Fuck, fuck, fuck. “Shit, I can't remember.”

“That's okay. We can wait until he's awake to ask him or perhaps when your contact arrives they can contact him for us. Now, I'm going to check you for a concussion. Just follow my instructions.” From there he shines a light into your eyes, tells you to follow his finger with your eyes, and to observe an eye chart. Honestly, you couldn't read anything, but you faked it. Your bro had given you plenty of trips to the ER and you've become a pro at reading these. However, the other tests are not exactly something you can master. “Okay, Mr. Strider, you appear to have a slight concussion. We doubt that there's any sort of fractures to your skull or damage to your brain, but we can't be sure. I'm going to send you to get a scan after patching up your cuts and in the mean time Ms. Lalonde will be contacted.”

You sit there as he stitches up your cuts shaking your leg in anticipation. Why is this taking so long? You've had plenty of stitches before, but they never seemed to take as long as these seem to be taking. How long has it been? You look to the clock to try to keep time, but you can't. Right, the concussion's focus prevention. Looks as though you'll just have to sit there and wait... patiently. Slowly but surely the doctor finishes patching you up. It took long enough, but at least you're almost done. All that's left for you is the scan then you're clear to go to John. You just hope that he's managed to be okay this long. 

After the scan, and the nearly constant voice of a woman telling you to sit still, you're returned to your room. Why, one may ask, is because you still have to wait for the doctors to thoroughly assess it. Wait, wait, wait, all you're getting done doing is waiting. Waiting for the questions to end, waiting for the stitches to be done, waiting for the scan to finish, and waiting for the damn doctors to look at the results. They know damn well that you do no have time for this. And before you can finish your mental complaints about waiting the door swings open with far more energy than any of these doctors would use. 

“Davy! Dave, are you okay? Oh my God what happened? Are you okay? Please just tell me you're okay.” Before you know it Roxy is draped over you frantically asking the same question over and over.

“Roxy, I'm fine. Besides, what took you so long to get here? I've been here way longer than twenty minutes. You should have been here sooner.” You know that it couldn't be because she didn't want to come or because she didn't care. It's just that you've been freaking out for what feels like forever and you would do anything to have someone else there besides doctors. 

“I'm so sorry. I would have been here sooner, but I had to call Rose and tell her I wouldn't be there when she got home from school and that I'd be here.” You knew that she had some sort of valid excuse, but that still shouldn't have taken so long. “I also told her that she should visit and, Dave?”

“What?”

“I know that you may not think that it's a good idea, but I know how you and Dirk are. I know that you're always fighting with each other and that he's not going to be happy about this, so I think you should come and stay with me and Rose for a while.”

“I can't do that. I have a whole life here. I have my friends and school. I can't just leave bro alone like that either. I know that we're always hurting each other, but I don't think that he can function without me.” You can't quite bring yourself to say it, but you know the only reason you even care about is John. You can't just leave him after this. It was your fault and he's your everything. It just wouldn't be right. 

“Listen, I know, but I don't think it's safe for you to go back there. I already went to the apartment to get some of your things. Right now all I grabbed was some of your clothing, but we can go back for anything else that you want. Please, Dave, just do this. I can get you a new car, you can stay in this school and you can visit your friends all you want.” You rub your face because you know she's right, it's not safe to go back to your apartment, but you've always been just five minutes away from John. You can't bear the idea that there would be that much distance between you. The way things are now you can walk if need be, but if you ever needed to walk while living with Roxy it would be impossible. 

“Roxy, I just-” You go silent as there's a knock at the door and the doctor enters. 

“Just as I figured, Mr. Strider there's no internal damage and you'll be just fine. I recommend just resting and letting your guardian take care of you. Are there any questions before I release you to go and see your friend?”

“No, no questions. Excuse me.” You push passed Roxy and the doctor to get out the door. Finally you'll get to see John. Finally you'll get to know if he's okay. 


	6. A Walk Through the Hospital Certainly Isn't a Walk in the Park

Fuck, you shouldn't have sped out like that. You have no actual idea where John's room is and you don't actually remember the way back to the main lobby. You'd think after so many visits you'd know your way around, but all you've managed to do at this point is wander in presumably the opposite direction of where you should have went. You should have just asked the doctor which direction to go and if the front desk could direct you towards John's room. Jesus, how stupid can someone be? Alright, you can't exactly focus on the arrows on the wall so all that's left to do is back track. You're in too deep to ask anyone without risking looking stupid. At least in your own opinion. 

You've managed to backtrack to a spot adjacent to the spot where you had accepted that you were lost. Wow, you made this trip a lot longer than it needed to be. Fucking idiot, but you can see the main lobby through the windows of the door before you so at least you've made it to your intended destination. Through the doors and to the desk you go. Ah, yes, the desk is exactly how you should have expected. Many people waiting for answers and two receptionists taking their jobs as lightly as possible. You honestly have no idea why you would have thought it would be any other way. God damn it, more waiting. Jesus, you just hope John isn't stuck in an endless wait. 

At last the crowd ahead of you disperses from the desk and you get your chance to talk to them. Well, that is once they put down their phones and direct their attention towards you and the new crowd. You'd think that they would hire more receptionists if it is this busy in the Emergency Room, or maybe today is just extra busy. You suppose that is a possibility, but out of today of all days that would just be ridiculous. Thank fuck, the woman on the left puts down the phone and turns toward you putting on her best fake apology smile. “Hello, hon, what can I do for you?”

“Yes, can you direct me to the room of a John Egbert?” She asks you to hold on another second while she fiddles around on her computer. Hold. On. Another. God. Damn. Second. No, lady, no more waiting. You've been waiting how long for this? Too fucking long. Why do you have to wait this time? What's the problem now? Is there a single person in this God forsaken hell hole that knows what time management is? Apparently not. She looks up again with a sincere apologetic expression. Why is it sincere? What does she know that you don't?

“Okay, dear, he's in room 347. You'll go up to the third floor and you'll go down the hallway on your right. It will then be the third door on your left. Is there anything else I can do for you?” If there's anything you wish she could do it's for her to go back to her neutral disposition and false sincerity, but you know that it's too late for that. 

“No, that's all. Thank you.” With that you're off to the elevator. You're so close to seeing him you can't bear it. There's once again a crowd you have to wait on in order to actually get into the elevator and you honestly have to say that these crowds are ridiculous. It's as though everyone in this fucking town got fucked over on the same day. What happened? Is there a car rammed into every tree? Was there something in the water supply that you're unaware of? Damn, if it's not out of control. As you mentally bitch about the apparent lack of safety in this town the number of people in front of you dwindles and you're next to board the elevator. Praise the Lord you're going on up. Just a couple more steps until you make it there. The doors opens and you step on. Ding, it closes. Ding, second floor. One more to go. Ding, here it is, the third floor. This where John is, where he's sitting and waiting for you, looking at the door in anticipation to know that you're okay as well. You turn right down the hall and look to your left. Door one, two, three, John. The door's cracked though and you hear voices an you can't help but listen in. You guess that the doctor is telling John what's going on, but the echoing voice doesn't sound like John. Though it is familiar. Wait, that sounds like Mr. Egbert, but the doctors didn't get his number. Who called him then?

“A wreck? How can that be? He's such a cautious driver and there wasn't even another car involved. I just can't understand.”

“Sir, your son wasn't the driver, he was the passenger. He was in the car with a young man that was put on the report as a Strider, D if that's familiar to you.” 

“David? David was involved? Is he okay?”

“Sir, I don't know the status of the driver, I only know about your son. I know you've been here a while, but we finally have all the test results and the scan shows us that there is damage to the temporal lobe. This could effect a variety of functioning, but it appears to be in the location of the hippocampi which could create a difficulty with his memory, be it storing new or being able to pull up the old. Though it is more likely that he will not be able to make new memories. Aside from that and some cuts and bruises your son is fine.” His memory? You're not sure which is worse, the idea he won't remember part of his life or the idea that he won't be able to remember all the things he'll get to do and the new people he'll get to meet.

“How is that fine? My son isn't fine, he's damaged!” You had never heard so much sharpness and anger in Mr. Egbert's voice before and you have to say that you are not fond of the idea that you'll have to cross paths with him again at some point. At least if not you ever hope to speak to John again because you are once again reminded that this is all your fault. John won't be the same after this all because of you. 

“I know that it is concerning, but there is a chance that he will remain mostly uneffected. It's merely an our idea of the most likely outcome of the injury. We can't know anything until your son wakes up.” It's a relief to know that he may be okay, but the fact that he is still asleep leaves you with plenty of time to panic about the very real possibility that he has amnesia. You guess all you can do while his dad is in there is either wait outside the door until he leaves or return to your sister who's likely waiting in the lobby. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there's that explanation of what's up with John and next chapter we'll finally get the interaction we've all been waiting for


	7. The Beast Awakens, er Rather the Sweet Puppy Awakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is written from John's POV? It's all just a way to prolong the wait until they interact? Yeah, that's exactly what it is.

You wake up with an ache in your neck and your head feels as though it's about to burst. What the hell happened? You start sorting out your thoughts and think about how there's a disgusting smell of cleaning chemicals all around. “Son? Jonathan, are you awake?” Was that your dad? What's he doing in your room?

“Dad, why're you in my room? Can't I have some privacy?” You're a teenager damn it, why can't he respect your privacy

“Your room? This isn't your room, you're in the hospital. Open your eyes, son.” How could you be in the hospital? You haven't really left your room since summer began and even then it's only about a week in. You open your eyes to see a ridiculously white room with bright fluorescent lights burning your retinas. That's okay though, that doesn't mean it's a hospital. You turn to look at your father to be met with machines that are very clearly hooked up to your body. Oh, maybe he wasn't lying, maybe this is the hospital. You just don't understand what brought you here.

“Why am I in the hospital?”

“You were in a car crash, don't you remember? David was driving and... and I don't know what happened. Then you hit a tree. I don't understand how he did it, he was always such a careful driver with you.” David? Who the fuck is David? 

“Dad, I have no idea what you're talking about. I haven't left my room for nearly a week, I don't know how I would have been in a wreck. Besides, Dad, I don't know a David. At least not one that can drive.”

“You don't remember the wreck or David? Oh, God this is really happening. Son, what do you remember last?” That's a tricky question. You think it was video games before bed, but you can't be sure. Maybe you went to the bathroom before bed? No, actually you didn't, you went downstairs for a drink. Yeah, that's right. 

“I got a drink before bed? I don't know why that's important, but apparently that's not right. Apparently I've been getting into cars with strangers.”

“What else do you remember? What's the date? What all did you do yesterday? Who's your best friend?”

“Uhm, those are interesting questions. The date is... uhm, I'm not sure. It's June I know that. I just played a lot of video games yesterday and watched a couple of movies. And, Dad, you know my best friend is Jade. I don't know how you could forget that.” He gives you a look of concern and that gives you reason to believe that something you said was wrong. “What's wrong, Dad?”

“Jonathan, for starters, it's October not June. Secondly, you were at school yesterday and spent your afternoon doing homework with Jade. Lastly, I don't know what to say other than, Jade is still one of your best friends, but your very best friend is David. Son, just try to think.” Okay, it is definitely not October. Yesterday was too hot for wearing real pants, October is jacket weather. That does not add up. What about school? You were in grade seven last you checked and that had just passed you. What grade are you in now? It should be eight, but if you were wrong about what month it is God knows what else you don't know. More importantly, how is Jade not your best friend anymore? You don't know how there can be anyone that could surpass her. She's seriously the greatest person you could ever know. She's funny, smart, and probably the kindest person there is in this town. She was passed by this David kid your dad keeps mentioning. The only Davids you know are a couple of kids in your class, but one of them's a D&D nerd and the other is in the counselor's office working through his history with arson. There's no way one of them could become your best friend. 

“Dad, tell me about David. I think if he's my best friend I should know a thing or two about him.”

“Well, you never actually call him David, you call him Dave. He moved here when you were in grade eight and Jade introduced you.” That would explain why you don't even know him. As far as you know grade eight hasn't even happened yet. Wait, if David is your best friend how is it that he's able to drive? He should be your age, right? “Then-”

“Wait, Dad, before you go on can I ask you one more thing?”

“Of course you can, what is it?”

“How old am I? How old is David?”

“Well, you're both seventeen.” That is one hell of a time gap, you're only thirteen. This crash must've fucked you up. Lost in thought there's a knock at the door. Your father gets up to answer it and- “Why, hello, David. I was wondering when you would come by to visit my son.” So, you're going to meet the mysterious best friend. This is sooner than you had expected, but you aren't going to complain. You get to see the kid that replaced Jade. He had better measure up to her in every way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably have their interactions up some time tonight


	8. If you're reading this i forgot to put in the title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaaat? They finally communicate????????? Not for long though, but hey, something got done.

You ultimately decided to wait outside his room, but God damn is it taking forever for his dad to leave. You knew Mr. Egbert was a patient man, but this is too long. You had figured that after so long he would return to work or some shit like that. Fuck it, he may be mad, but you have to go in to see John regardless of his state of consciousness. Alright, just put your hand to the door and knock. Shit, you actually did it. Is it too late to bail? Fuck, fuck, fuck. Shit, it's opening, this is real. You knocked and now you have to face Mr. Egbert in all his disappointment.

“Why, hello, David. I was wondering when you would come by to visit my son.” What? He's not even disappointed. If anything you can see the slightest bit of joy to see you. This is a drastic turn of events from what you had expected. To be fair you had only based it on his reaction to the news of John's injuries, but you have to say it was not an unreasonable assumption. Okay, you have to respond to him. Play it cool, Dave. Don't let him know that you're too shaken. 

“What up, Mr. Egbert? Is John awake yet?” Maybe that was a little too casual considering the turn of events.

“Always pretending, aren't you, David? Come in and see for yourself how he is.” Is this all just his way of showing that everything is more fucked than it is? Like, he wants you to feel comfortable and then, BAM, the bombshell is dropped. It's only fair if he did so. You honestly wouldn't be able to stay mad at him if he did it. He steps to the side to allow you entrance to the room. This is it, John will be lying in that bed and you can see him and if you're lucky speak to him. Alright, just walk in, Dave. You can do it. There he is, looking at you with wide eyes. You've never been happier to see Egbert awake in your life. Before you know it's happening your feet are taking you across the room to him. One in front of the other, step, step, step. You drop to his level and throw your arms around him. 

“Uh, excuse me? Sorry if this is rude, but are you supposed to be my best friend?” Your arms go limp around him and you draw back. No, you can't let him know that hurt you. You need a comeback quick.

“What is it, Egbert? Can't recognize this cool kid without your glasses?” Not your best, but it will work. 

“This is the guy you said was my best friend?” Okay, that one did hurt and you're not even going to pretend that it didn't. That one was a low blow and there's no denying it. You can't remember the last time that John had been such a blatant asshole before though. You understand what you did, but damn.

“Dude, what the fuck? That wasn't even cool and you know it, like I know I fucked up, but I was fucking worried! I've spent hours freaking out about if you were okay! Fine, be pissed, but don't pretend like we aren't friends.”

“David,” Mr. Egbert interjects, “May I speak to you in the hall?” You look from Mr. Egbert, who's expression is just sad, to John, who looks just plain confused now. What the hell? You decide it's best to hear what his dad has to say and follow him back out to that God forsaken hallway.

“Yes, I know I just blew up in his face, but that was a dick move he pulled. I know that he is in a worse spot than me. I just couldn't help it, he-”

“Listen, he was not trying to hurt you. He honestly does not know that you are his friend, he doesn't even remember that you've ever met even once.” Shit, you totally forgot what the doctor said. He does have amnesia. This is such bullshit. “The last thing he remembers is a summer before he met you. Though I don't know which. He's missed so much time.” At that last sentence you thought he was going to cry. You've been too busy wallowing in your own self-pity to think about how this would effect his father and here it is, he is a broken man about it. He's never been one to show too much emotion if it wasn't jovial, but this is just sad. You can see the sadness in his eyes as well as the water that threatens to escape them as well.

“I'm sorry.”

“David, you have nothing-”

“No, I am sorry. I shouldn't have been such a careless driver and I've taken away precious years of his life. You don't have to pretend that you aren't angry with me. I get it if you are.”

“Accidents happen. I know that risk every time he gets into a car, be it with me, you, or on his own. You don't have to make it so hard for yourself.” Why does he have to be so understanding? You just want him to give you hell for what you've done. It's the only way to make going back into that room any easier, but you know it's not going to happen. You know that he's just going to accept what you've done and he's going to offer comfort rather than anger.

“Can I go back in there? I mean I don't really know what to say to him, but I still want to see him.”

“Go on in, I'll give you both a minute to talk.” You nod to him and walk in. Round two of amnesiac John.


	9. Sweet memories

When you re-enter the room you can see that John hadn't taken his eyes off the door since you went out to the hallway. Actually, you're not even sure that he's blinked in that span of time. Time to get it over with, just ask him what all he remembers. You step towards his bed and glide the doctor's stool along side of you. Okay, just breathe and sit. “John?”

“Yeah?”

“I've been informed that you don't seem to remember me. Which, let me just say, is an absolute fucking shame for you.” Yeah, real nice. You can't keep it serious for very long can you? Fuck, okay, “So you don't remember when we first met?”

“Nope.”

“Not even the part where I punched you in the nose?”

“What? No, why did you punch me in the nose jackass?” Maybe that shouldn't have been your following question.

“It was impulse. You just couldn't keep your pranksters gambit in check with the new kid, I had to do it.”

“You shouldn't go around punching people.”

“Yes, and you shouldn't go around jumping out of lockers with your arm cocked and loaded with a god damn pie.” The first and the last attempt Egbert ever made to get you with a pie; however, not the last for a jump scare. What you wouldn't give for him to be threatening you with a pie right now. 

“There's nothing wrong with surprise pies. You're just a chicken.”

“Like hell, Egbert. I just couldn't let you humiliate me with a pie to the face my first day. That's at least a week 2 deal.” Alright, he seems to be slightly more comfortable. That's better than nothing. “So you don't remember that, but what about the school trip to the zoo where Karkat jumped into the tank where you can pet sea creatures just to spite the teacher? The best part was the security arguing which of them would go in to retrieve him.” Fuck, that's a good memory. You really want him to remember that one. 

“I don't remember that one, but I remember one similar from elementary where he climbed through the little pen around some goats at the state fair. It was golden, one of the goats charged him and scared him shitless.” He began giggling at the memory. At least you had one thing, if all else fails bring up a memory of Karkat fucking up. He'll likely have one to match. A smile creeps across your face, it's just so good to know that he still has good memories. Hell, they're memories that you'd prefer him to remember. You feel as though if he can recall them now it means that they're something he's been holding on to. 

“Okay, that one sounds pretty good. I don't think I'll let him live that down.”

“I've never told you about that? I mean if you know him I feel like it's something I would have told you. I love embarrassing Karkat stories. Telling and hearing.”

“Oh, man, me too. Like there was one time Freshman year a bunch of us were egging the principal's car, well, except for Jade, and the alarm went off. Oh, shit, it was great. He came out of the school in such a huff, but when the door to the school opened everyone fucking scattered except for Karkat. He was caught up in one of his rants, you know the ones, right?”

“Of course. He's gone on these rants since kindergarten.” Of fucking course he has.

“Good, okay, so he was on one of those stupid fucking rants while throwing eggs and didn't even notice the principal come out. While we're all hiding behind a truck a couple of car rows away the principal waddles up to him so pissed 'Vantas! What do you think you're doing?' Oh, fuck, and Karkat just looks at him and says so flatly 'Fuck.' Like he didn't even care about who he was talking to.” As you speak your smile just grows and grows. You haven't thought about when this happened in ages. It was one of the few times so many of your friends were together at once without any sort of bickering. “From there the principal's face just goes bright red. He then tells him that he's going to call Kankri and that's when shit really gets good. He didn't have any fear at all until that moment.”

“That's like the death penalty for him though.” He laughs. 

“Dude, I know right? Like this was all during lunch period and Kankri didn't even arrive until fifth period and Jesus H Christ when he did. We could hear Karkat yelling at him to shut the fuck up from class.”

“So what prompted us to egg the car?”

“Well, he's an absolute fucking ass, which you already know. Within the course of that single week each and every one of us had been given detention. Dress code violation, class disruption, pranks gone wrong,” You give him a look at that one resulting in a small smile and an eyeroll, “cheating on tests, a little bit of back talk, etc”

“Geeze, how many of us were there?”

“Eight of us. Well, actually to be honest one of us wasn't there for revenge. Feferi just thought it would be fun.”

“That sounds really fun. I wish I could have been there. Well, I mean I was, but I wish I could remember...” He looks down obviously missing his memory. You can't really blame him. It was nice to sit there and reminisce about everything, but now that you think about how he doesn't remember it you just regret saying anything. You just want him to remember it. Maybe he can though.

“Hey, John. What if you could remember.”

“Gee, Dave, what if?” Sarcastic fuck.

“Okay, listen, we can recreate great memories. Hit up the group and do everything all over again. Go to the zoo, egg the car, but don't worry I won't punch you again. Unless you want me to. I don't think you do though, that is unless you're into that.”

“Firstly, shut up. Second, that's actually a really good idea. But do we even have any way to do these things? Like I don't think I'm in any shape to drive, you've kind of totaled your car, and I honestly don't think anyone else I've ever known to be my friend can drive.” You can't argue that. Only four of you have licenses and only two of you had a car. You know exactly what you have to do. You don't want to have to do it, but if you want to live long enough to make memories and to get a car you have to. 

“Don't worry I have it covered. Anyway, I should probably go see if I can be officially discharged. You should call Jade and bring your dad back in here. I'll swing by tomorrow.”

“Okay, I'll see you then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should start planning my chapters rather than winging them.


	10. getting the crew back together

turntechGodhead [TG] opened memo on board (dstriders rap party)

TG: hey everybody we need to talk

TG: Johns in the hospital right now

TG: any of you want to respond to that?

gallowsCalibrated [GC] responded to the memo

GC: WH4T DO YOU M34N JOHNS 1N TH3 HOSP1T4L, COOLK1D?

GC: W41T N31TH3R OF YOU W3R3 4T SCHOOL

CG: D1D YOU SK1P TO B3 W1TH H1M

TG: no tz Im in the hospital too

TG: it was kind of my fault

GC: WH4T H4PP3N3D

GC: WHY 4R3 YOU 4BL3 TO T4LK BUT H3S NOT?

TG: we got into a wreck and I got out fairly unscathed but he got off way worse

GC: HOW SO

TG: he has amnesia tz

GC: WO4H SO HOW MUCH DO3S H3 FORG3T

TG: as far as I know he doesnt remember 8th grade and up

TG: it might be more but I only know he doesnt remember me

carcinoGeneticist [CG] responded to the memo

CG: DAVE WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO

CG: HOW COULD YOU FUCK UP SO BAD THAT JOHN IS LEFT WITH AMNESIA

CG: WHAT IF HE DOESNT EVEN REMEMBER ME OR TEREZI

TG: relax he remembers you

TG: we talked about you in the hospital when I was trying to jog his memory

CG: WELL WHAT ABOUT TEREZI

TG: I dont know it depends on when they had met each other

GC: DONT WORRY 4BOUT 1T K4RKL3S HOW COULD JOHN 3V3R FORG3T 4BOUT M3

CG: WAY TO BE HUMBLE IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS

GC: CH1LL OUT H3 WONT FORG3T US FOR3V3R

TG: thats what I wanted to talk to you guys about

TG: were going to recreate memories so that john wont have forgotten about us and so that hell still have them

CG: AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK HELL WANT TO BE AROUND PEOPLE HE MAY OR MAY NOT KNOW

TG: I already cleared it with him

TG: were fucking golden

GC: SO WH4T M3MOR13S D1D YOU H4V3 1N M1ND

TG: thats another thing I needed from you guys

TG: we need to talk to everyone and everyone can come up with things to recreate

GC: HOW L1M1T3D 4R3 W3 ON OUR 1D34S

GC: L1K3 4R3 W3 4LLOW3D 3MB4RR4SS1NG M3MOR13S

TG: I already have a few embarrassing karkat memories so yes

GC: H3H3 P3RF3CT 1V3 4LW4YS W4NT3D TO R3L1V3 SOM3 OF YOUR GUYS MOST 3MB4RR4SSING MOM3NTS

CG: FUCK YOU

CG: AND WHAT ABOUT YOU DAVE? SHELL CHOOSE MOMENTS LIKE THAT FOR YOU TOO

TG: as long as john enjoys it I honestly dont care

TG: the whole point is good memories for him

GC: Y34H K4RK4T G3T TH4T ST1CK OUT OF YOUR 4SS FOR JOHN

gardenGnostic [GG] responded to the memo

GG: O:

GG: dave!! how could you not tell me john was in the hospital???

GG: you should have called asap

TG: welcome to the conversation jade

TG: now that youre filled in whats your opinion

GG: well I think that its a good idea but...

GG: im not so sure that everyone will be up for it

GG: dont get me wrong though we should still try

TG: glad to have you on board

GC: SO TH4TS FOUR OF US TH4T 4R3 1N

GC: YOULL JUST H4V3 TO W41T FOR 3V3RYON3 3LS3 TO S33 TH31R OP1N1ON BUT 1 H4V3 TO GO

GC: GOODBY3 COOLK1D 4ND J4D3

CG: WHAT ABOUT ME ASSHOLE

GC: >:]

CG: WHATEVER I HAVE TO GO TOO

CG: ILL TALK TO YOU GUYS LATER

GG: bye karkat!!!!

TG: see ya

TG: by the way I want everyone to come visit john with me tomorrow

TG: he's in room 347 at the community hospital

GG: but how are we supposed to get there

TG: that was my next point of business

TG: ill have to go and take care of that after I get discharged

TG: can you message everyone and tell them to look at the memo?

GG: of course I can!!

TG: thanks jade

TG: ill message you later

GG: bye dave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of want to start taking writing prompts but idk. What do y'all think?


	11. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moderately tragic backstory? Check.

You spent a good amount of time outside of John's room to talk to some friends and to avoid talking to Roxy. You know that you have to move in with her, not just for a car but for your own safety and well being. You just don't want to bring it up and listen to her tell you about how it's for the best and that she'll talk to your brother for you. It just seems like more of a hassle than it needs to be. Well, you have to do it sooner or later and you should really tell her before your bro gets home from whatever various slum he's spent his day in. There's no way you're going to leave so much of your shit in that apartment and there's no way that you're going to confront him about moving out. Time to tell her you're going to move in with her.

The elevator is unoccupied this time thankfully and you have all the space to pace the short ride back to the first floor. What will it be like to live so far from home? You had known that apartment since your bro had finally been entrusted with custody of you and you had turned Roxy down to live with her after she got out of college. You just couldn't bring yourself to move again after all the time you spent in the system. What will it be like to live with Rose again? She was given the same opportunity as you and she took Roxy. She knew the same struggle as you, but she knew that Roxy would be a safer and ultimately more permanent home. She knew she wouldn't have a chance at being reprocessed into the system like it had been with him and she knew that she could stay with Roxy after she turns eighteen. There were no monthly calls to CPS from the neighbours after hearing a commotion between your brother and you. It was calm with Roxy, she could focus on school and tell her friends that it was okay to come over without fear. She had only lived with your bro and you for a semester, but that was more than enough to send her packing.

You're honestly not sure what your sister is like anymore. You've been to Roxy's plenty of times, but every time Rose was too busy with school or her personal reading. You're not sure if it's because she just didn't want to see you after everything you had been through or if she really was just busy. Either way you have no idea what she likes, how she acts, or anything like that. Honestly, you'd say you don't know what she looked like if it weren't for the fact that she has to look just like you with makeup and a chest.

The doors to the elevator open up and you have to accept that it's time. You have to tell her you're moving in, you have to get discharged from the hospital, and you have to pack up your life one more time. You tell yourself that this time will be better. Just the same as you did when you moved in with him. Only this time you actually know what you're getting into. You walk towards the desk so you can look out over all the chairs for your sister. Over by the hallway your room was in is where she's at, fidgeting with her phone. You set off towards her.

“Hey, Rox. Is the offer to live with you still up?” You as once you're close enough for her to hear. She looks up to you with excitement inn her eyes.

“Of course! The offer's been there forever and it always will be, silly. Are you going to accept it?”

“I was thinking about it. I mean if I want to leave this hospital and stay out of it I kind of have to. Have you told Rose about the offer?”

“I tried to text her about it, but she never responded. If you're worried about if she's okay with it you don't have to worry. She's been telling me for years that she wishes you would come and live with us. She just mentioned last week about how she's worried if you'll be able to function in the real world after graduation. She's concerned, Dave.” The last thing you expected to hear was that she's mentioned anything recently. Maybe a year ago, but just last week? It seems strange. “It'll be fine.”

“Okay, let's get me out of here and get my things.” This is it, you're leaving your bro and this town behind.


	12. Fuck Stairs. Seriously, They Can go Straight to Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got around to writing an update. Haha. It sure as hell ain't the best but it'll do

The drive to your apartment has been quiet. Roxy knows you don't want to talk too much after the events of the day. As much as you don't want to talk you would appreciate the distraction of pointless chatter. There are so many landmarks between the hospital and home; the park where you got your first kiss from a ninth grader, the school that even though you're staying with you're still sad, the parking lot where Mr. Egbert taught you and John to drive, the convenience store you got mugged at at three a.m., and lastly the restaurant you worked in over the summer. You would have said John's house, but Roxy avoided that road even though it was definitely the most direct route home. Have you mentioned how much of a good sister she is?

You pull up to the building you've spent so much time of your life in, breathing deeply you open the car door. “I don't know if you want me to go in with you. Would it make it easier or harder?” You know Roxy wants to make sure that you're comfortable, but you just need her to do something without asking. It's really killing the nerve you've built up.

”No, it's okay. I can do this on my own. It's not like he's going to be up there, I don't need any backup.” You swallow knowing that you can't be sure he's not up there. You don't see his car anywhere, but that doesn't mean anything. Sometimes he parks it somewhere else to keep you on your toes. Just this once you hope that he's actually not home. You know that as soon as you get in there his first question will be where you've been all day and why he didn't hear your shit car roll up into the parking lot. Then you have to face the music, you have to tell him what happened and that you're leaving. Jesus, just be anywhere but here. You make your way to the doors of the building your heart rate increasing the closer you get. Fuck, you cannot do this. You can't bring yourself to grab your shit and risk staring him in the face as you do it. You call back towards the car, “Roxy, I think I do need you. I can't do it.” You watch her open the door and approach you with understanding in her eyes. Why does she always have to understand? She cares just too much.

She doesn't break the silence until you're ascending the stairs. “Dave, I know this is hard. I just need to know that you're okay with this, okay. You don't have to feel obligated to move in with me.” You are obligated to move in with her. You'd feel so guilty if you refused her offer. She just means so much to you and you know that all she's ever wanted was for you to be safe. It's just so damn hard to leave.

“Of course I don't. Why would I be doing anything if I didn't want to?” You've actually rarely done anything that you've wanted to do. Honestly, half the shit you've gotten up to with your friends you didn't want to do, you only did them because you thought you owed it to them to spend some time with them. Though you can't say you've ever regretted it. That's one of the reasons you feel like everything will be okay when you go through with this.

“I know you wouldn't.” She looks doubtful, but she doesn't raise any questions about it. Good Lord, have you always lived so far up in this building? You've been climbing for what seems like forever. Fuck, it's only the third floor, you still have four more to go. Why the fuck did your bro have to live so high up? You see it's purpose for roof strifing, but Jesus fuck who was he strifing before you moved in? He just has to make things difficult that's why he lives up here. He wanted to make sure there were no visitors. Isolation at it's finest. Shit, you think you need an oxygen tank and fuck are you dizzy. You look at Roxy and of course she's climbing like a God damn champ. This was easy to climb just yesterday, what the fuck happened? Wait, yeah, that's right, you just got your shit fucked by a tree. Nevermind.

“Shit, Rox, can we just take a breather? This was not as easy a trek as it once was.” She gives you a nod, but you can tell she wishes you would have just accepted the clothes she retrieved as all you needed. This is just an extra and risky trip that you didn't need to make, but you'll be damned if you let that bastard keep your stuff.

You sat there a good five minutes before you felt like you were okay to continue on. You can just feel her eyes on the back of your head while you climb. Just chill, Roxy, you're fine. It's not the first time you've climbed this shit injured, though it is the first you weren't on painkillers and it was worse than just a couple of stitches. Still, you aren't incapable of doing this. Oh dear fuck, forth floor here we are! Now you're getting somewhere! God damn you really wish you weren't being so sarcastic at the moment, but that's just who you are and this is just that frustrating. Really though, are you climbing slower than you think you are or is time just feeling slower from your head injury? There's the fifth floor door, two more to go. Fuck you might have to take a seat again. No, no you won't you can breathe when you get to the apartment, right now you just need to focus on getting there.

“Dave, are you okay? You're breathing pretty heavily now.” Shit, are you? You honestly haven't noticed. You knew you were tired, but not that you sounded like it. “If you need to sit down again we can, or we can just turn back. I'll replace anything you leave behind.”

“No, it's okay. I don't need another break, we're almost to the top anyway.” By that you mean that you're halfway up the stairs to the sixth floor. That's close enough. You can see that she really wants you to stop from the look in her eyes, but you just can't. You're so close and the quicker you're up there the more time you're ensured to get your shit before your bro gets home. Yup, there it is, the sixth floor, one more fucking flight to go. Here we fucking go! One, two, three, four, you start counting your way up. Just a few more, and there. Thank fuck. The very first door on the floor is to your, or your bro's rather, apartment. You open the door and...

“Hey, kid, where the hell've you been?” Your blood runs cold. You knew it was too good to be true when his car wasn't there.


	13. A Bit of a Disagreement

Fuck, fuck, fuck, you fucking knew it. You fucking knew there was no way you were coming up here without encountering this asshole. Is it too late to abscond? It absolutely fucking is. You're stuck in this shit and there is no way out of it. You turn to Roxy with a pleading look for her to do something, anything about this. She looks at you with an unsure look knowing there's not a lot that she can do, but you know she'll try.

“Listen, Dirk, I know that you probably won't like this, but I'm taking Dave. He isn't in any shape to be fighting you or anything. I just think that it's in his best interest that-”

“You're going to take the kid? Rox, you don't know shit about raisin' kids. Look at Rose, she's a shut in. At least my kid ain't settin' around in his room all day. He's got a life, friends, just fuckin' stay out of how I raise him. Besides, how ain't he in any shape to be fightin' me?” Does he not see the gauze? Can he not see through his dumbass shades that you're injured? Is he just that God damn self centered?

“He just got of the hospital! What do you mean you don't know how he's in no shape to fight you? Dirk, he shouldn't be fighting you anyways, he's just a kid! You can't fight a kid and you certainly cannot fight an injured kid! Jesus what is wrong with you?” You can see that she's getting increasingly more upset as she speaks, but there's not a whole lot that you can do about it. She does care about your wellbeing and there's nothing wrong with that. You just wish she wouldn't let him get to her like that, it's exactly what he wants. “I'm taking him and that's it. Besides, he's going to be eighteen before long and you're going to kick him out anyway so just let me take him without a fight.” You see a change in his expression. The slightest tightening of his lips, but you'll be damned if you didn't see it. Fuck, is it on in his book.

“I see how it is. So you're thinkin' that I'm gonna just give him to you because I'm goin' to make him face bein' an adult someday. That ain't gonna be the way it goes, Rox. I'm keepin' him.” He steps closer to her keeping that same expression. This isn't okay. Why does he even want to keep you there, he hates you. Fucking hell are his controlling tendencies a fucking pain, literally. He keeps stepping closer to Roxy and you swear to God if he puts even a finger on her he's going to die. One step, two step, three step, four step, he's right there his face nearly to hers. You can see the worry in her eyes, but her body and expression are still calm and collected. You see his hand begin to raise, that's it, you are not going to give him a chance to do anything. Your sword is in your hand before you know it.”

“Put your fucking hand down and back the fuck away from her or so help me.” You can't see them, but you know his eyes just snapped towards you. You know you've probably just made one of the biggest mistakes of your life, but you won't let him hurt her. You can't be sure that those were his intentions, but you can never be too careful with him. You can never feel safe or comfortable. There's no such thing as confidence in his actions. The safest bet is to always assume the worst. You're too caught up in your thoughts to pay too much mind to him and before you know it he's flash-stepped towards you, shoving you against the wall. Oh Fuck. You tighten your jaw refusing to let yourself make a noise or give any indication that you may have lost. You just stare him in the eyes.

“Dirk, put him down now!” Your eyes shift past your brother to your sister. Holy fuck, is that a gun? Oh shit she's pulling out a gun. She is so badass. He turns towards her still blank, but you see him go slightly rigid at the sight. Haha, checkmate you violent bastard.

“Come on, Rox, I wasn't gonna hurt him. Even if I was what'd it have mattered? He ain't any good to anyone. Rox, look at me, do I look like I was seriously gonna hurt him?” The hammer's pulled and the safety off, fuck if she wasn't serious. She just stares him down, all worry in her eyes are gone. She no longer feared for herself, but she did fear for you and that changed her entirely. God you admire her. You can feel his grip on you loosen. Is this really going to work? Who'd have thought that your sister with a gun was his biggest fear.

“Just put him down and let him gather his belongings. That's all I ask and you get to live. I don't want to have to hurt you, but I will if it comes down to it. Just put him down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long for me to post, my boss has been giving me 40+ hours. Been a little busy with that noise, but here's a chapter. I don't know if this is any good, but I had to give y'all something. I was feeling a bad for the delay.


End file.
